Fox of the Moonlight
by shadow-walker76
Summary: what if Naruto know how his parents were and grow-up using their jutsus and weapons. what if the past could hold the secret to the future and the power to save or destroy the world?


**Fox of the Moonlight **

**By shadow-walker76**

_***I don't own naruto, if I did this would be the plot line***_

''Normal speech'' - ''hi I'm naruto''

'Normal thought' – 'stupid furball'

''**Demon/summon speech''** – **''die human''**

'**Demon/summon thought'- 'I'll get out one day, Naruto!'**

Jutsu – fire style - fire ball jutsu

_chapter 1__-__**when it all started**_

It is a calm and quite winter night for the peaceful village of Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides/whirlpools) located on a small island surrounded by whirlpools of all sizes, the village is located on the west side of the island close to the shore line, the west wall was almost all the time being bombarded by large waves from three very large whirlpools close to the shore line. Kushina Uzumaki, a 7 year old clan heiress with the dream to be the head of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure as soon as she could.

Kushina at the time had a round face, her bright red hair that went to her shoulders. Her daily attire was a yellow kimono with a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a green obi, dark blue shorts and brown standard shinobi sandals. At the moment Kushina was reading her clans laws scroll in bed in her families two level home, dreaming of fulfilling her dream of becoming head of the Uzumaki clan faster but from what she was reading the only was to be the head of the clan were to 1) be voted by 90% of the clan to become the clan head, 2) inherit the title from one her parents after they pass way, 3) be the last member of the clan alive, 4) kill the current clan head in a one on one fight to the death. Out of the four ways to be clanhead so hoped that the third one never happens and she hates the idea of fighting someone from the same family just to get to be clan head, what's the point in fighting family to be clanhead, when as clanhead you had to protect your family and clan. To her it made no sense at all why they have it as a law at all.

Just outside of the village a group of people are getting ready to bring their dreams of being the strongest hidden village in all the five elemental countries by getting rid of one of the allies of konoha (village hidden in the leaves). The group was made up of five shinobi from Kumogakure (Village Hidden by Clouds),one is at least low chunin level, two of them are at least high chunin level, one is mid jonin level and the last one is mid-high anbu level, the chunin and jonin were wearing the normal kumo shinobi wear, kumo white forehead protector with the kumo symbol, a black sleeveless zip-up top under a white one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, black baggie pants with kunai pouch on their right thigh, white shin and forearm guard with red strips running from top to bottom of the guards, black or brown sandals. the anbu was wearing a white mask with brown rocks painted on the cheeks and the kumo symbol on it forehead, baggie long sleeve zip-up top under a white flak jacket with two tantos strapped to the right shoulder of the jacket, baggie black and brown cameo pants, white shin and forearm guards with red strips running from top to bottom of the guards and white fingerless gloves with a red circle on top of the hand.

The group of kumo shinobi are gathered around a map of Uzushiogakure and the area around it, "Along the east wall of the village there is a small hole that opens in to the backward of the clan heads estate. Once we're in, two of us will climb the wall of the estate to the second story and find his first born child, we can use them as a hostage to get them to do as we say if a fight starts. The other two will came with me to locate the Uzumaki clan head, once you fine the target relocate to the living room. Will signal the rest of the troops once the clan head has told us who is the jinchuriki and where we can find it so I...I mean 'we' can take it back to kumo as it newest weapon to use in this war." said the anbu leader. "Sir what are we going to do with the hostage and clan head when we get the info we need?" said one of the chunin. "what are we going to do with them? We're going to kill them, then the rest of the Uzumaki scum located here." said the jonin to the chunins. after a short time the anbu spook up," we are moving out in five minutes so get your gear ready now, we can't fail this mission or all our plan are going to be ruined." "Hai (yes)" said the chunin, the jonin just 'humped' and picked up his gear. ten minutes later after getting their gear ready they made the small run to the hole in the walls surrounding Uzushiogakure to defend its self from invading enemies and the large waves made by the whirlpools at the west side of the village.

As they reached the hole in the wall it was about one meter high and about one and a half meters wide, as they looked into the pitch black hole, a small black shape came running out of the hole and under the legs of the jonin like a bat out of hell. startling the kumo ninjas out of their pants, as they look back at the small animal they saw it was around half a meter high, eighty centimetres long from its nose to the tip of its tail, it hade short black fur with crimson red strip grow in length from the back of its neck to its tail, it had small dog like ears, short sharp pointed teeth, small slitted bright red eyes that glowed in the moon light, four sharp claws on its four paws, it looked like a fox and dingo put together (A/N think of a Tasmanian tiger, look it up). It looks back at the five kumo ninja with its glowing red eyes before it runs off into the thick tree line that's behind a small river to their left. As it runs off one of the chunin ask his comrades "what the hell was that thing?!"," that was a red moon fox, they get that name because of their eyes that glow bright red in the light of a full moon. it very rare to see one during the winter months." said the jonin.

After getting over seeing the rare animal that was rumoured to live around Uzushiogakure, the kumo shinobi lined up to enter the small hole in the wall, first was the three chunin, then jonin and finally the anbu. They had to walk on their hands and knees to get through the hole. after three minutes they exited out of the hole and when they looked around they saw a large garden/yard, on back left corner of the yard was a small koi pond with water lilies throughout the pond, near the left side of the yard near the house was a small training area with three target dummies near the wall, four or five training post on the left side of the training area, and in the canter was area that looked like battles were fought every day for the past fifty years. the whole right side of the yard was flower/herb/fruit/veggie garden, there were hundreds of different types of flowers all in different colours ranging from a mellow reds and pinks to strong blue and greens, the herbs were all mixed in with the flower so who knows how many types of herb there were in the garden and the fruit and veggies were mostly from trees to bushes and small saplings ranging from apples to tomatoes (yes, tomatoes are a fruit) and for the veggies it was mostly carrots, potatoes and corn.

From what the kumo ninjas could see the path that was in the garden was set out like a simple maze for kids to play in during the day. The kumo ninjas quietly made their way to the house so as not to be heard. Once they got to the back door they quietly split into two groups, the first group was the two low level chunin, and the second group was the high level chunin, the jonin and the anbu. As the two of the chunin started to walk up the wall they made their way to the only window with the lights still on to see if it held their target with in the room. As the two chunin got half way walking up the wall to the window, they saw a shadow that was slowly making its way to the window. Just before the shadow got to the window the chunin crouched as low as they could hoping not to be seen by the ever growing shadow that was making its way to the window. As the shadow got to the window the two chunin could see it was a middle aged lady with long bright red hair going all the way to her just above her rear, an hour glass figure that fit her well and was wearing a dark orange tank top and light green pj bottoms.

As she got to the window they could see that she was talking to some in the room but they couldn't hear what she was saying to the other person at all. After the lady finished talking to whoever she slowly started to close the window and curtains to the room. As the two chunin waited for the lady to leave the room they saw that the light that was coming from around the curtains stoped they thought that the lady mast have turned the lights off and left the room. Slowly they made their way to the window to see if it was the room of their target or if they had check the other windows searching for their target the hair of the Uzumaki clan. As the chunin got to the window one pulled out a kunai to pray open the window, as the window slowly slid open a low creaking sound was herd coming from the window. As the sound got to the two chunin the one opening window stoped as soon as he herd the creaking coming from the window. After checking the area for anyone who herds the creaking, after they found that the area was clear of any one that might spot them they started to reopen the window.

As the two chunin started walking up the wall, the group that consisted of the chunin, jonin and anbu went to the back door and the jonin slowly and quietly started to pick the lock on the door. After a minute of trying to pick the lock the jonin got the lock to open, slowly sliding the door open trying not to make a sound. Once the door was open the three kumo ninjas quietly entered the house. As they looked around the inside of the house they saw that they were in a dining area. In the centre of the room was a large table with around sixteen seats, three seats at the ends of the large table and five seats on the sides. The walls of the room held what looked like photos of the family that lived in the house that they were in. after they finished looking in the dining area, the group had two chooses on exiting the room. Both were plain pine wood doors that slide open. One door was to the right of the door they entered thought, the other door was opposite to the opened door. Using coded hand signs to talk to each other, the anbu told the chunin to open the door on the right while the jonin opened the door on the other side of the room.

As the chunin opened is door he saw that it was the entrance to the….


End file.
